Natok
Natok is a dragon character created by PresStarToPlay. Natok also has a water form called Watok that he can turn into if he eats a Water Flower. His Story EPISODE 1 He fell out of the volcano where he lived when he was still an egg because of a storm. The egg landed near Mario's house. Mario found the egg and wondered what it was, he didn't know it was an egg, he thought it just was a stone. The "stone" looked really cool to him, and he thought it might be special, so he took it home. At his home, the stone started hatching. When Mario saw the little dragon come out of the egg, he realised he was completely wrong about it being a stone. Mario took care of the baby dragon and named him Natok. Some years later, Natok had grown very much, and was way to big to still live in Mario's tiny house, so he had to go out in the wild and live lonely by himself. EPISODE 2 One time, Natok saw another dragon who looked just like him. he started talking to that dragon, they later realised they were brothers! None of them had met their parents, so they decided to try to find them, but there was a great storm, and they could die. But they went out anyway, because they really wanted to meet their parents. Natok's brother was about to blow away with the wind, but Natok grabbed him, he couldn't hold him for so long, so he accidentally released his brother, and his brother blew away. Soon after that, it stopped blowing, so Natok went out to try to find his brother, but sadly, he never found him again, neither his parents. His brother probably died. EPISODE 3 One day, Natok were having a walk in the plains, then he saw a white dragon. He had never seen a dragon like that, he saw she looked very tired and a bit injured, so he walked slowly to the white dragon asking "Hey, my name's Natok, what's your name?" "I'm Snowangel - a Snow Dragon. I normally live at the North Pole but there was a storm so I fell down here, ugh, it's so hot here!" she replied. "Aww, poor you. I could help you back to the North Pole!" Said Natok. "Really? That's very nice of you!" Said Snowangel with a smile. "But I'd need an Ice Flower to survive there. I'm sensitive to coldness, and the flowers are very rare, but I think we'll find some." Natok said. "Good! By the way, I'm hungry" Snowangel said. Then they went and ate some fishes. Then they continued their journey to the North Pole. While they were flying, they saw a Koopa Paratroopa completely stressed out. "It's going to be a storm, please be careful!" he said. Snowangel and Natok had to land. Luckily, they found a cave to hide in until the storm is over. It was getting dark outside, so they had to sleep inside it. They started sleeping. When they woke up, the storm was over. They left the cave and started flying. They saw a big dragon and wondered what it was, they flew closer and saw it was a big dragon whose name is Kotan. "I'm gonna fight him!" said Natok. "No it's too dangerous, if you're gonna fight, I'm gonna help you!" Said Snowangel. "No, lemme do it on my own." Natok said. Snowangel watched Kotan and Natok fighting. Natok lost the fight and Kotan was going to eat him. "Snowangel, please don't try to save me, he would eat you up too! I'm dying now. There's only one way you can save me. you need to find a 1-Up Mushroom, kill Kotan, go into his belly and give it to me. then i'll be alive. But now i'm dying. goodbye, my friend!" Kotan swallowed Natok. Luckily, Snowangel found a 1-Up. She defeated Kotan with her special super form, blue fire, and ice attacks. Kotan fainted. Snowangel went into Kotan's belly and gave Natok the 1-Up. They continued flying. Then they were at the North Pole, but Natok had no Water Flower and he almost died, but gladly, Snowangel found one and gave it to Natok. "I'll miss you, but I have to fly home now." Natok said and flew home. Natok and Snowangel met each other many times after that too, they later got in love. EPISODE 4 While flying home, he accidentially crashed into a mountain passed out and fell into the water. A friendly eel called Unagi saw Natok. He decided to help him so he threw him up on land. Natok woke up and thanked Unagi for saving his life. Later, they became really good friends. But there was a problem. Natok lived on land and Unagi lived in the sea, so they couldn't be with each other very often. "I've heard of some flowers called Water Flowers, maybe those could turn you into a water dragon so we can be with each other often! But they're very rare." Said Unagi. "Really? Then we gotta find some!" said Natok. So they started searching for them, Unagi searched underwater and Natok searched on land, they weren't sure if they grow underwater or on land. After a long while of searching, they found lots of Water Flowers! Natok ate them all and turned into a Watok. So he lived with Unagi underwater for many years. EPISODE 5 One day, Natok and Unagi were looking for food. They didn't find any fishes, the area was almost completely empty. Then a Cheep-Cheep came and said "Guys, I got some terrible news! A big monster has kidnapped all the creatures of this area!" "So that's why we didn't find any fishes to eat? Unagi, let's try to stop that monster!" Said Natok. So they started their journey to defeat that monster. They found him. It turned out it was Kotan - Natok's enemy. "Bwahahaha, it's me, Kotan! You wont defeat me this time, hehehehe!" He said. "Yes we can!" said Natok and Unagi, and they did defeat him. He got buried under some rocks. Then Natok and Unago rescued all the creatures Kotan had kidnapped including an orca called Lilly and three Baby Watoks which they became really great friends with. Lilly got in love with Natok when he rescued her and started kissing him all the time. Then, they all went to sleep. EPISODE 6 Some months after they defeated Kotan, while they were sleeping, they woke up by a scream. The scream sounded just like one of the Baby Watok's voices, and it was, because they realised one of the Baby Watoks were gone. Natok followed the sound of the scream, then it just stopped. Natok became worried, he found the Baby Watok. Only the skeleton of him was left, covered in blood. Natok saw a shadow on the cave's wall. It looked just like Kotan's shadow. "''It can't be Kotan, I and my friends has already killed him" ''he thought. Natok told his friends what happened, and they decided to try to find what it really was. After a long time of searching, they found out it really was Kotan. His skeleton had started to live again. So they defeated him, by scattering all his bones in tiny pieces. Natok's Creation Some years ago, PresStarToPlay used to play Banjo-Tooie much. In that game, Banjo's bird, Kazooie has a dragon transformation. PSTP got inspired by Dragon Kazooie and wanted to create his own dragon character which became Natok. Natok's appearance is slightly based on dragon Kazooie's. One time, PSTP saw a movie called How to Train Your Dragon. In that movie, there's a Nightfury dragon called Toothless who gave PSTP insperation to give Natok tail wings. One day, PSTP hacked Super Mario World. He inserted Natok who replaces Yoshi's sprite. That's why his shape is a bit Yoshi-like, because his design is kinda based on how he looked like in the hack. Watok's Creation Watok was created after PSTP had a great RP with one of his real life friends. In the RP, Natok could transform into a water form by eating a Water Flower. PSTP liked the idea and made it one of Natok's forms. It's not really known where PSTP got the insperation from when he designed Watok. Also, his water form's name was originally Water Natok, but PSTP thought it sounded boring, so he mixed water and Natok - Watok. When he made episode 5 of Natok's story, he changed Watok to the name of the specie Natok transforms into instead of his water form's nickname. That was because he made the Baby Watoks. So Natok's water form's name got later changed to Watok Natok. Natok's Appearance His appearance has changed quite a lot since he was made. When he was first made, he had no determined color. He had a long neck, bird like feet, an arrow in the end of his tail, and visible scales. In his current appearance, he is dark green with orange wings on his arms, leaf-like tail wings, big eyes, tiny brown (sometimes orange) spikes on his neck to his tail. He also has a pretty big mouth with many teeth and a snake-like tongue. His eyes are white with black pupils and crimson irises. Watok's Appearance Watok looks basically like a sea serpent, or a fish. He's often confused to be a fish or a fish-dragon, but he's just a water dragon. He has a more developed design than normal Land Natok. Watok is blue, with a long body. He has both front fins and back fins which makes him able to swim faster. Also a big dorsal fin that starts near his head and ends near his tail. All his fins are cyan-blue. His tail fin has dark-cyan stripes. His head is basically the same as normal Natok's. He has both a classic and modern design. In his classic design he has a pretty small dorsal fin, big eyes and sharp colors. In his modern design, he looks more grown-up with smaller eyes, bigger dorsal fin, and some scars on his facial fins and dorsal fin. The reason why PresStarToPlay updated his design to look older was because he is a teen/pre-adult. But he looked more like a young kid, so PresStarToPlay made him look more like a teen/pre-adult by adding bigger fins and make his body longer. Abilities Natok has 4 types fire: Normal Fire, Super Fire, Ultra Fire, and Master Fire. Master Fire can only be used when Natok is in his Super Form. He can only become his Super Form when he's enraged. In his Super Form, he's much more agressive and brutal, also much bigger. Natok is great at flying, even though he has very small wings. He also has the ability to heal and revive injured or dead creatures by having them in his mouth. He has fewer abilities in his Watok Form. He can breath boiling water, swim very fast, and he has very strong jaws, stronger than he has in his land form. He also have the Super Form in his Watok form. In the Super Form, he can make water tornadoes and breath much hotter boiling water. Category:list of Watoks